(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to agricultural irrigation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tubular flexible hose, or tape, which is used to distribute water substantially uniformly at discreet locations spaced along its length. Such xe2x80x9ctapexe2x80x9d hoses are creased longitudinally so that when they are not filled with water under pressure they collapse to a flat tape-like configuration. Such tapes are more easily rolled, transposed, and stored than are hoses which remain always round in cross section. Consequently, the present invention relates to hose structure of the type generally recognized as xe2x80x9cdrip irrigation tapexe2x80x9d. An example of a prior art drip irrigation tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,127 to Delmer et al. Such drip irrigation tapes are widely used in row-crop farming so that irrigation water is distributed to the soil immediately adjacent to the growing plants, and the entire field need not be irrigated. The use of such irrigation tapes results in considerable reduction in water use, loss of fertilizer, and accumulation of mineral sales in arable agricultural soils.
It is contemplated that there exists a need in the art for an improved tape type drip irrigation hose in comparison to the prior art designs.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a drip irrigation hose. The hose includes a hose body formed of a single sheet of overlapping material. The hose includes a primary fluid chamber extending longitudinally along the hose formed within the hose body. The hose includes a plurality of secondary fluid chambers serially disposed along the hose. Each of the secondary fluid chambers includes a first portion in fluid communication with the primary fluid chamber. The first portion includes a plurality of inlets formed in the hose body between the first portion and the primary fluid chamber for receiving fluid from the primary fluid chamber to the first portion. Each of the secondary fluid chambers includes a second portion including a first end and a second end, the first end in fluid communication with the first portion, a plurality of embossed regions formed in the hose body, and an outlet formed in the hose body adjacent the second end. Each of the secondary fluid chambers includes a pair of ribs longitudinally disposed along the first and second portions for forming side walls of each of the secondary fluid chambers. Each of the secondary fluid chambers includes fluid path from the primary fluid chamber through the inlets, through the first portion, through the second portion about the plurality of embossed regions, and through the outlet.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the embossed regions are formed in the shape of opposing intermeshed teeth. The embossed regions are formed between respective pairs of the ribs. The ribs are formed in channels formed in the hose body by folds in the sheet of material longitudinally disposed along the first and second portions. The ribs are formed of strips of glue. The ribs are in direct communication with the fluid path. Each pair of ribs of the secondary fluid chambers are contiguously formed with adjacent pairs of ribs of the secondary fluid chambers. The hose may further include a plurality of overlapping sealed portions disposed between adjacent ones of the secondary fluid chambers for preventing fluid flow from a second end of a second portion of a respective one of the secondary fluid chambers from communicating with a first portion of an adjacent secondary fluid chamber. The overlapping sealed portions extend laterally between ribs of adjacent secondary fluid chambers.
Accordingly, the present invention represents a significant advance in the art.